Carter - 1x03 - Adam
This is the third episode of the first season and the crucial "episode after pilot". It consists of 66 pages. <- 1x01 & 1x02 - Pilot ->1x04 - Prime Suspect Headline While Sidney meets the Carters for the first time, the agents try to get closer to Adam by locating his girlfriend. Only that she has secrets of her own... New Characters Three new characters are introduced in this episode. Nathalie Young played by Demi Lovato Samantha Stewart played by Reiko Aylesworth Liam Stewart played by Paul Wesley. Episode Summary The FBI team is still at the scene, discussing the warehouse situation. Simmons figures that they might learn more about Adam by talking to his girlfriend. Sidney is still in the mansion and first meets Devon and ultimately Kaily. Sidney and Jack then continue to talk about the family, getting along well. They watch a movie together and Jack brings Sidney home to a very curious Grace, wanting to know all about what happened. Adam is in the interrogation room and of course knows nothing about nothing. Russell and Bradley pick up Nathalie Young, Adam's girlfriend, and bring her into the FBI. She claims that she didn't know what Adam was up to. They let her talk to him, but Adam isn't the least bit impressed. On the contrary, he turns the tables on her, reveailing that there might be more about her than meets the eye. Simmons talks to Cole and Sidney about how her hanging out with Jack went when Emily calls, asking about the warehouse. Simmons obviously can't say, so Emily calls a different source. Jack and Devon talk at the kitchen table and Devon suspects that there might be something wrong with Sidney and that she might not be who she claims to be. Shawn comes into the kitchen a moment later, telling Jack that he suspects one of their siblings to be involved in something illegal. He doesn't wanna say which one and wants to gather information first. Liam Stewart is introduced, sounding off his frustrations about the lack of progress in the case to his father. Cole is prepping Sidney for her movie date with Jack, when Sid gets a text message from Jay, asking her if the coast is clear. She tells him it's fine and she's looking forward to seeing him. She then goes to the movies and to a cafe with him. He even tells her about Shawn having his suspiciouns about the "dirty Carter". Samantha Stewart is introduced, asking Jesse about his opinion concerning the connection between the murder of Richard Stewart and her son David one year earlier. Jay returns home to Sidney who opens him with open arms and lets him hide in her room. Liam turns out to be involved in everything as the warehouse from the night before belonged to him. Shawn in investigating on his own, finding a flashdrive in the bathroom. Before he can do anything with it, he's killed... Critical Reception The episode does many things right, but obviously cannot be compared to the pilot. It does what is necessary, even though it might not be the most exciting. Characters are further introduced and more details are explained so that the story can really take off. The cliffhanger was well done and one of the bravest move a new series can do this early on, and it shows that the show is not going to slow down. Notes & Trivia The role of Nathalie Young was planned to be a big one. However, Woltvision felt that it didn't work so it was dropped only a few episodes later. Samantha Stewart is one of the smallest recurring roles in script history as she only has about four or five scenes in the entire show. Quote of the episode: Jack and Devon in the kitchen, talking about Sidney. Devon: "Oh, so if you're just friends, you don't mind me trying my luck with her?" Jack: "Well, she has more than one braincell, so I'd assume you're outnumbered."